Host Day
by CSMichaelis
Summary: Haruhi looked down at her daughter. She recalled so clearly how her family had been formed and she knew that she could never repay the hosts for what they had done for her, but she made up her mind to try. goes with Family.
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi sighed contentedly looking down at the child in her arms. Father's Day was approaching and she needed to find a way to celebrate her family. The little girl would not be with her now had it not been for the hosts who were currently still asleep in their rooms. It was because of the love they had for her that each one had stepped in to make sure Haruhi could not only keep her daughter, but form a family around them. She had so much to be thankful for.

Shortly after Kyami's birth, Haruhi had planed to ask the hosts to become the infant's guardians but instead, looking back on all they had done and how easily they seemed to fit the role, she asked for something more and to her great surprised none of the hosts refused her request.

It was Kyoya who began the research into the process of forcing Akira to give up his rights to Kyami. The shadow king had worked with many privet lawyer and other legal teams to arrange court dates and present evidence of abuse. The hosts themselves would testify in Haruhi's case having seen Akira lose his temper. Haruhi remembered the strong sense of relief that came over her when she won the case.

"I understand you are also asking that these young men are granted the rights in the birth father's place?" The judge had asked.

"Yes. They're the reason we're safe, they've taken care of us, provided a home and I wouldn't be where I am today if they hadn't stepped in. They love her, you can see that clearly and they wouldn't have set this up if they didn't want to protect us." Haruhi replied.

"I see, well then, do you boys understand that if I make this order, you will each be responsible, financially and you will legally be tied to this child until she's eighteen years old, you'll help provide food, shelter and all the essential needs?"

"We understand, this is something we've all agreed to, as far as we're concerned, Kyami is our daughter and we also believe that just because a child turns eighteen, doesn't mean a parent's job stops. We plan on being there for her as long as we live, for both of them." Tamaki had answered. After hearing from each of the hosts, the judge had called a short recess to make his decision. Haruhi waited anxiously for them to be called back in.

"What if he rules against us, Kyami-" The hosts gathered around her.

"Regardless of what he says, she's still our little girl, you won't have to worry about Akira that part is over. We're not going anywhere." Tamaki promised.

"Even if the judge-"

"He can say anything he wants but until he orders us to stay away, there's really nothing to stop us from being there for the two of you." Kyoya said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe not even if that happened." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison causing her to smile.

"I love you guys." She hugged each of them.

"It's going to be okay Haru-chan, I promise."Honey whispered in her ear as she pulled away. Once they were back inside the room, they prepared themselves for the verdict.

"I've heard testimony from all of you and everything presented to me in this court suggests that the best course of action is this..." He held up a piece of paper. This document in my hand, once signed by all of you and the child's mother which gives her consent to share her parental responsibility will legally grant the six of you the right to be the child's father effective the second you put the pen to paper with your own hand." The judge handed the page to the officer standing at his side. The tall man then offered it to the group along with a pen.

Without hesitation, each host signed the document and handed it back. The judge had looked it over carefully before speaking.

"Very well, I see all signatures are here and everything is now in order. Boys, I hope you know what you got yourselves into, it's a long process to have it undone, you have officially adopted a child and it's not a game."

"We're aware your honor, we have no intention of reversing the adoption, we appreciate you hearing us today." Kyoya said politely as the rest of the hosts grinned behind him.

The group gathered the copies they were given and left the court house.

"Kyoya, you're incredible, I don't know how you managed it but I can't twll you how thankful I am." Haruhi had said.

"You just have to know what you're doing." He replied.,

"I think we should celebrate, let's stop by the house and pick up Ranka and Kyami and go to dinner." Tamaki suggested

Haruhi had never been so thankful to anyone and now, looking back at the memory, she knew that she wanted to show her appreciation somehow. She kissed the child's head softly, placing her in her crib and stroking her hair as she fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams my little one, Mommy loves you Kyami...and so do your daddies."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you can't stay Dad?" Haruhi asked setting the plates down on the table. Ranka sighed.

"You know I'd love to, I have to work today, but I'll be home in time for dinner, I promise." He said hugging Haruhi.

"It's Father's Day though, I'd like to do something for you too."She replied returning the embrace.

"You're healthy and I've never seen you smile as much as you do now, that's the greatest gift you can give me. I'm so proud of you."Ranka kissed his daughter's forehead before releasing her.

"Call me if you need anything."he said walking to the door.

"I will, Love you Dad." Haruhi said with a smile.

"Love you too, I'll see you later alright?" She nodded and once her father left, she turned to check on the sleeping child lying in the bassinet before going back to making breakfast. It hadn't taken long for her to catch onto the hosts' favorite foods which were always in stock since they had practically moved into the house. She would be lying if she said that she didn't enjoy having them close. The boys had become her security, she smiled at the memories. The hosts would stay in the house often after Kyami was born, they made it a point in the first few days when Haruhi was still sore and recovering to look after the child for her.

There had never been any doubt as to their involvement in the infant's life.

" _raising a baby won't be easy, and I can't expect you guys to give us anything more than you already have. I can take care of her now. Thanks for everything and I'm sorry if I've caused any trouble." she had told them while lying in the hospital bed after giving birth to her daughter._

 _Tamaki had taken her hand._

" _It's no trouble at all,but you should know by now that each one of us would take any trouble in the world for you and your little girl, after all, she was born in our music room, maybe that means something. She's part of our family."_

" _I'm sorry about that, and the jackets, I'll add that to the money I owe you guys."_

" _That isn't something you need to concern yourself with right now. You need to rest and focus your energy on your daughter." Kyoya added._

" _That's right Haru-chan, that's more important than money." Honey smiled reassuringly, standing next to Kaoru, who was holding the infant. Haruhi couldn't help but think that it felt right, to have everyone together, seeing them with the baby, she could imagine them as a family, She wanted them to be._

Haruhi placed the dishes on the table and smiled. Her boys would be awake soon and she was finally ready. She couldn't wait to see their faces when they arrived in the dinning room and lifted Kyami from her bassinet, offering her daughter a bottle.

"Your Daddies are going to be so surprised and happy." She told the child. "It's a good idea to let them know how much we appreciate them. You'll understand when you're older." Haruhi grinned, Kyami had taken hold of her finger.

"Mommy loves you Kyami." She lowered her head, softly kissing the tiny hand.

"We'll talk about it later." Kyoya's voice reached Haruhi's ears.

"yeah, I guess it can wait, it's only fair though. " Tamaki replied. Honey was the first to come into view, he entered sluggishly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was followed closely by Mori and the twins with Kyoya and Tamaki arriving last.

"Good morning Haru-chan." Honey said with a yawn. The hosts stopped and gazed at the table.

"Did you do all this yourself Haruhi?" Tamaki asked in awe.

"Yeah, for you guys. Come sit down." She invited, Kyami cooed softly upon seeing her parents all together. It seemed to bring the child comfort. Each host greeted their daughter and gently embraced Haruhi as they passed to take their seats.

"You didn't have to do this, I'm sure you had your hands full with Kyami and-"

"She slept most of the time, I just wanted to do something nice for you guys...to thank you. Before you say anything, I know I keep saying it but being there for me when I was pregnant, going to the doctor with me and getting this house for us, then there's all the money you guys put in the bank for her,That's not a small gesture. When you add in the time, money and effort that was put into the adoption and times when she wasn't feeling well so one of us had to miss school, that's a lot to ask." the hosts smiled.

"We did all that because we wanted to. We love you and Kyami very much Haruhi. We wanted you both to be safe. That's what matters to us, You don't have to do any of this"Tamaki told her.

"Not many teens would stick around for a baby, she's not even biologically yours and you still made yourselves responsible. I think that's worth acknowledging. Besides, it's father's day and you guys are her fathers. You're all really good with her and you do so much, you get up with her at night and even during school...Tamaki you managed to set it up so she could be there, I still don't know how you did it. I know I can bring her to you guys if I need to take a test or need a break. Kyoya, you helped me and it put strain on your relationship with your father. It's given you nothing but trouble."

"My father's problem with our daughter is just that, his problem to deal with. I'm already the third son and a disappointment. Adopting Kyami was quite possibly the best decision I could have made and I have no regrets in being part of her life. My father will do what he feels he must but that choice, no matter what it maybe is his and I'm not concerned. I've made my choice and I stand by it, I can be every bit as stubborn as he can and I will not be moved." Kyoya assured her taking a sip from his coffee cup.

"Our family loves her, there's no problem there." Hikaru added.

"It took some time, but they understand why we did it and that we love you two, they like getting those pictures you send them." Kaoru yawned.

"I'm glad they were so accepting, I really appreciate that. So, are you guys doing anything today?" She asked.

"I was going to work on the budget for the start of the year, did you need us to do something?" Kyoya replied.

"I just wanted us all to spend the day together, to celebrate, I didn't really plan anything, but it would be great to do something for you." The hosts looked at each other.

"I think that's a great idea. Gentlemen, clear your schedules, today is just for family, we'll figure it out as we go on." Tamaki instructed. The hosts agreed much to Haruhi's delight. Kyami cooed happily in her mother's arms causing everyone to smile. It was clear that their daughter was loved and Haruhi was going to make sure she showed them how much that meant to her/


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you want me to take her?" Haruhi asked as the group moved through the shopping mall. Kyami rested against Tamaki's shoulder, her large brown eyes closing sleepily.

"I'm alright, she's almost asleep anyway, we'll be able to put her in her stroller." Tamaki replied, rubbing the infant's back soothingly. Haruhi smiled.

"You guys really love her, just to look at each of you with her, you'd never guess how she got to be our daughter." She commented. "It's nice. That you've always treated her like she was your own. But, I guess she is, you guys took care of that."

"Of course we did, she's always going to be our daughter, not just because we have a piece of paper saying she is, she's always been ours in our hearts. That's what matters most." Tamaki shifted the child in his arms and placed her gently in the stroller.

"Your dad doesn't seem interested in her though, not like Hikaru and Kaoru's parents. Was he angry with you when he found out?"She asked turning into the store. The club president sighed.

"He wasn't happy at first." he said softly, his mind wandering back to the day his father had found out.

" _what were you thinking Tamaki,do you have any idea what you're doing?" Yuzuru cried, holding out the court document to his son._

" _I knew exactly what I was doing, She needs-"_

" _You need to focus on your future, If you intend to be the heir to this family, you can't afford to give your grandmother anymore-"_

" _Father, with all due respect, I love them both. Kyami's only a baby, she should have the chance to grow up in a family. Haruhi is an amazing mother, but this is hard for her, as it would be for anyone. I'll do what I have to do, what I need to do to protect them." Tamaki interrupted, his father sighed._

" _You're just like your mother, always wanting to care for the people around you. Sometimes, even in situations like this- You can't help everyone, as much as you try it's not possible. That little girl-"_

" _Is my daughter, you'll accept her or you won't, but she's mine."Yuzuru shook his head slowly._

" _I just don't want you to-"_

" _Make the same mistake you did, I know."Tamaki turned away._

" _Is that what you think, you are not a mistake Tamaki. Your mother and I love you, I don't tell you that often, but it's true. I've done a lot of things wrong, but you were the one thing I am sure is right. I wanted so much for the three of us to be together." Yuzuru handed the paper to his son._

" _Keep this away from your Grandmother, She can't know about it. You shouldn't have done it, it seems those friends of yours had it taken are of. I see that they're important to you and what's done is done. Can I offer you some advice?"Yuzuru's tone had softened._

" _Of course." Tamaki answered, his father moved closer._

" _Learn from what I did, you chose to be in this child's life, be a better father to your daughter than I an to you Tamaki. While I can't condone your actions I should tell you this," He leaned in close to his son._

" _I'm proud of you." He said, kissing Tamaki's forehead. The father and son pair would speak again days later and Yuzuru would request to see pictures of his granddaughter._

"Are you okay?" Haruhi's voice pulled him back to reality.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about something." he replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." he watched Haruhi search through the children's clothes.

"Hey, Hikaru, Kaoru, do you think your mom could make something like this with longer sleeves and a different neckline?" Haruhi asked holding up a tiny purple dress.

"She can do pretty much anything. She did tell you that she'd always make sure Kyami had all the clothes she could ever need, just tell her what exactly you want for her."

"She'd even go through the different styles and fabrics with you.'" Kaoru added. After spending only a small amount of time in the store, the group decided to move on.

"Maybe after she wakes up, we can take her to the zoo or something, I think She'd like that." Hikaru suggested.

"Or the aquarium, I wonder if they still have that huge turtle." Kaoru said. Hikaru shook his head.

"You just want to go there to stare at that thing. I don't know what you find so fascinating about something like that."

"You're one to talk, I can't pry you away from that stupid shark."

"At least it moves faster than-"

"Come on you guys, let's not argue, we're trying to celebrate our family." Tamaki scolded.

"I know I probably shouldn't bring it up, but if you guys are paying for everything we do today, how can-"

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah, but this was supposed to be-"

"Our family spending time together. We're doing that, you're having a good time and Kyami's happy. That's our gift." He replied before she could finish.

"I'm thinking we should go to lunch, take Kyami on her first trip to the aquarium and then get Ranka later for dinner."Honey suggested.

"I think Dad would like that. We haven't been out to eat for a while. I still need to find him a present though."

"We will, we can go to another store, there are other malls. we can go wherever you'd like."Kyoya offered.

"I'm just not sure what that would be. " Haruhi sighed.

"Maybe you're just thinking about it too much, take a break." Kaoru suggested. "Ranka would probably just be happy to spend time with you.

"You're right. Let's go have lunch and we can take it from there."She said with a sigh.

"I know a place close to here. I'll call the driver to bring the car around." Kyoya took out his phone and dialed the number, leading the hosts toward the entrance. Kyami still sleeping peacefully, a faint smile appearing on her face, as she dreamed of her family.


End file.
